Day After Day
by Minami Koichi
Summary: Mencintaimu sama seperti bernapas. Dirimu adalah sebuah kebutuhan. Kau adalah segalanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memujamu. Tidak akan pernah lelah untuk selalu mengingatkan setiap harinya, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu.


Kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan, menampilkan manik cokelat madu yang mengintip dalam remang-remang ruangan yang begitu asing. Helai-helai pirang disingkirkan dari wajah porselen, kehangatan di sekujur tubuhnya dengan segera menghampiri—atau baru bisa dirasakan setelah ia membuka matanya tadi.

Lucy Heartfilia membelalak lebar. Punggung mungil buru-buru ditegakkan, wanita muda itu duduk di atas ranjang yang asing. Dengan seseorang yang asing pula.

Terlebih lagi, dia adalah seorang pria yang tidur memeluknya!

 _Astaga_ ... Lucy membekap mulutnya, menahan teriakan. Gerakannya gelisah. Ingin segera bangkit dan kabur dari ruangan ini, tapi dia takut akan membangunkan pria asing yang masih tertidur pulas. Lagipula, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Seingatnya, kemarin dia baru saja selesai melakukan sidang skripsi dan berakhir tertidur pulas di apartemennya. Lalu, bagaimana cara pria asing ini menculiknya ke mari dan menjadikannya teman tidur? Atau jangan-jangan dia tanpa sadar berjalan keluar dari apartemennya dan berakhir memasuki rumah orang dengan lancangnya, kemudian memasuki kamar seorang pria dan tidur nyenyak di dalam pelukannya? Astaga! Lucy bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat dia punya kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan!

Permukaan tempat tidur bergerak pelan. Lucy terkesiap saat merasakan si pria bersurai _pink_ mulai membuka mata. Lucy sudah bersiap-siap kabur sekarang juga sebelum dia diapa-apakan oleh si pria asing—atau yang lebih buruk lagi, dia akan dilaporkan ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan seperti maling!

Kaki jenjang yang sama sekali tidak terbalut kaus kaki penangkal dingin segera menapaki karpet berbulu lembut di bawah tempat tidur. Lucy sudah siap melesat kabur saat tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditahan. Dicengkram dengan kuat oleh seseorang—dan Lucy tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah menangkap basah dirinya saat ini.

"Mau ke mana?" suara bariton itu terdengar serak, mungkin karena dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjang yang membuatnya bisu sejenak.

Lucy menoleh, wajahnya takut-takut. Manik karamelnya menatap pria bertubuh kekar yang sedang mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Mengusap-usap matanya demi menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Kemudian ia menguap lebar.

Lucy hanya bisa berkedip. Menunggu detik demi detik sang pria akan sadar kalau ada seorang gadis asing yang tengah berada di dalam wilayah pribadinya, terlebih, gadis itu telah lancang menyelinap ke dalam pelukan hangatnya—oh, astaga. Lucy benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir di sini.

"Kenapa terlihat tegang begitu? Duduklah di sini," Tempat yang tadi ia duduki ditepuk pelan. Entah terkena sihir atau apa, Lucy menuruti kata-kata pria itu. Sang wanita pirang duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Matanya menatap waspada pria _pink_ yang sekarang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan teduh.

Sudut bibir tertarik ke atas, gigi-gigi cemerlang seputih salju yang tengah berjatuhan di luar sana menembak hati Lucy ke titik sasaran. Wanita itu terpana dengan senyuman lebar sang pria asing.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy Dragneel. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi, aku Natsu Dragneel. Aku adalah suamimu. Kita sudah menikah sejak 346 hari yang lalu."

 **Fairy Tail** _by_ **Hiro Mashima**

 **DAY AFTER DAY**

 _an Natsu x Lucy's oneshot fanfiction by Minako-chan Namikaze_

"Mencintaimu sama seperti bernapas. Dirimu adalah sebuah kebutuhan. Kau adalah segalanya. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan memujamu. Tidak akan pernah lelah untuk selalu mengingatkan setiap harinya, kalau aku sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Mug berisi cairan cokelat hangat diletakkan di atas meja makan. Uap panas mengepul dari tengah-tengah bibir cangkir yang bundar. Lucy berbisik di dalam hati akan meneguk habis susu cokelatnya setelah panasnya sesuai dengan lidahnya yang kelu.

Matanya mendongak, menatap lurus ke arah pria yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Natsu Dragneel—suaminya—yang tengah mencomot teflon dan juga spatula. Apron berwarna merah menyala melekat di tubuh tegapnya yang terbalut _sweater_ putih hangat. Pria itu tampak kebingungan mencari telur dan juga tepung yang entah ditaruh di mana. Kemudian kepala _pink_ nya menoleh ke arah Lucy. Wanita pirang itu tersentak, dirinya langsung disambut senyuman hangat yang begitu menawan hati.

"Pagi ini kau mau sarapan apa, Lucy? Pancake atau omelet?" Natsu bertanya, kemudian kembali mengaduk-aduk kulkas.

Lucy terdiam. Mendadak bisu. Sungguh—berapa kalipun ia mencoba mengingat, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan sedikit pun memori tentang pria yang begitu ramah di depannya ini.

"Lucy?"

Panggilan itu membuat Lucy tersentak. Segera saja menjawab spontan. "Pancake."

Senyum itu kembali terpatri. Lucy sama sekali tidak tahu, kalau hanya dengan tersenyum, pria itu bisa menyalurkan kesan yang begitu baik untuk Lucy yang baru saja mengenalnya, dengan mudah menepis rasa curiga dan waspada di hati sang Heartfilia.

"Pancake? Baiklah. Kemarin kau juga meminta itu." pria itu berbalik mengahadap lemari kecil yang tergantung di atas _counter_. Mengobrak-abrik isinya sambil bergumam, "Hmm ... di mana, ya? Di mana Lucy menaruh tepung dan telur yang dibeli kemarin? Seharusnya aku mengawasinya saat dia tengah menyusun bahan makanan."

Tentunya gumaman itu bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Lucy lantaran suasana di dapur itu begitu sunyi.

Dunia Lucy serasa berputar. Dirinya merasa dilandai badai yang bernama kebingungan.

Kenapa?

Hanya _kenapa_ yang terus terngiang sejak tadi. Kenapa dia bisa melupakan pria ini? Terlebih, apakah benar mereka sudah menikah? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?

" _Ano_ ... Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? Kenapa ... aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatmu, Tuan?" Lucy bertanya pelan.

Natsu berhenti sejenak mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. Kemudian pria itu menutupnya pelan, dan beralih membuka lemari di sebelahnya.

"Kau mengidap _Amnesia Anterog_ _rade_. Kau mengalami kecelakaan hebat, beruntungnya kau berhasil selamat. Namun, kabar buruk yang harus kuterima sebagai suamimu, adalah kau mengalami lupa ingatan. Kau tidak kehilangan seluruh ingatanmu ... melainkan ingatan tiga tahun silam sebelum kecelakaan. Dan itu adalah waktu di mana kita baru saling mengenal, kemudian menikah setelah berpacaran selama tiga tahun." Pria itu berbalik ke arahnya, lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan gigi-gigi cemerlangnya. Namun Lucy merasa ada yang lain dari senyuman itu. Patah hati dan kesepian sama sekali gagal untuk ditutup-tutupi. Lucy termasuk orang yang bisa dengan mudah menebak ekspresi seseorang.

"Kau tahu, Luce ..." Natsu yang sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari, mulai mencampur telur dan tepung ke dalam adonan mangkuk. "Kau mengalami kecelakaan tepat di hari kita baru saja menikah. Di cuaca bersalju, kau nekat keluar dari rumah karena menyadari kalung pemberianku terjatuh di gereja."

Lucy diam mendengarkan.

"Mungkin kecelakaan itu terjadi juga karena kesalahanku. Salahku yang tidak bisa menemanimu untuk mencari kalung itu karena telepon keparat dari asistenku yang memintaku datang ke kantor secepatnya dengan tidak tahu diri." Lucy tahu Natsu Dragneel tidak benar-benar marah saat ini meskipun dia tengah mengumpati seseorang yang sama sekali tidak bersalah—sekalipun memang bersalah di sini. Dia merasa pria itu sudah cukup terbiasa bercerita seperti ini. Umpatan barusan lebih ditangkap Lucy sebagai candaan untuk mencairkan suasana yang membeku seperti jatuhan salju yang menumpuk di air kolam dan membuatnya membeku perlahan.

"Tapi, kecelakaan itu sudah lama, 'kan? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit ataupun kepalaku yang mendadak pening. Kau bilang kita sudah menikah selama 346 hari, 'kan? Kenapa tidak ada satu pun memori tentangmu melekat di ingatanku?"

Api kompor dihidupkan. Natsu masih mencampur adonan tanpa perlu menoleh hanya untuk memberikan jawaban pasti.

"Karena ... Kau selalu melupakanku setiap harinya ..."

Sang wanita pirang mendadak bisu. Sekujur tubuh terasa tertusuk ribuan duri. Buku-buku jari mengepal dalam gemetar. Dia hanya bisa tercekat. Mendadak, tubuhnya terasa menggigil, namun sama sekali tidak berani menyesap susu panas di hadapannya kini. Lucy ingin sekali terbebas dari rasa bersalah yang mendadak menghujam hatinya, menjambak jantung hingga dirinya merasa begitu kesakitan.

Natsu Dragneel masih memasak dengan tenang. Menuangkan adonan pancake-nya ke atas permukaan teflon yang sudah memanas. Tidak berniat bersuara lagi, toh, dia harus lebih memfokuskan diri untuk memasak. Bisa-bisa pancakenya hangus karena dia terlalu menikmati mengobrol bersama sang istri, sekalipun obrolan itu terasa begitu membosankan karena harus diucapkannya setiap hari. Tapi tidak masalah. Toh, dia juga sudah terbiasa.

Lucy tidak berani berbicara lagi. Merasa dirinya benar-benar telah berdosa karena sama sekali tidak mampu mengingat kenangan bersama pria yang begitu baik hati di depannya ini. Terlebih, kejam sekali dirinya jika harus membiarkan pria ini terus mencederai diri dengan terus bersama dengannya yang tidak berguna ini, mengorbankan hati yang sudah pasti sudah begitu lelah untuk mengingatkan Lucy tentang siapa dirinya saat ini. Apakah ia pantas menjadi pendamping pria yang begitu tulus ini? Sungguh, Lucy merasa dirinya benar-benar telah berdosa. Sangat berdosa di setiap hari-harinya yang terus membiarkan Natsu tersakiti karena dirinya yang tak mampu mengingat eksistensi yang terus mendampinginya dengan setia hingga sekarang.

Puncak kepala pirang ditepuk pelan. Lucy tersentak mendapati Natsu sudah berdiri di sampingnya, meletakkan pancake yang sudah matang ke hadapannya. Senyum menawan terus diberikan sekalipun hatinya menolak untuk ikut bersemi bersama senyuman palsu yang begitu memuakkan saat ini.

"Jangan melamun. Nanti kau bisa kesurupan." Natsu berkomentar pelan. Diambilnya wadah kecil berisi sirup vanila, dan menuangkannya di atas pancake yang mengepulkan uap panas. "Sudah selesai. Silakan menikmati sarapan sederhanaku ini. Semoga kau tidak bosan terus memakan benda ini nyaris setiap hari." Suara tawa kecil terdengar. Pria itu ikut mendudukkan diri di hadapan Lucy.

Lucy masih tetap diam. Pandangannya terus menunduk. Natsu yang melihatnya, kembali menyadarkan. Melontarkan kata-kata yang selalu mampu membelai hatinya, mengusir segala kegelisahan yang berkabung.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Apa pancakenya terlihat mencurigakan? Tenang saja. Aku sudah jauh lebih baik dalam memasak. Aku tidak akan membuatmu sakit perut lagi seperti di awal-awal ..." berujar tenang.

 _Sakit perut? Apa maksudnya itu? Sekarang aku benar-benar menjadi tidak yakin ..._

Namun tidak baik menolak pemberian seseorang, apalagi itu adalah sesuatu yang dibuatkan khusus oleh suamimu sendiri.

Suami, eh? Entahlah. Lucy mendadak terasa tertampar dengan fakta itu. Wanita itu meraih pisau dan garpu. Mulai memakan pancakenya dalam hening. Mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengganggu acara makan _suami_ nya.

Entah kenapa Lucy mulai suka menyebut pria di hadapannya ini sebagai _suami_ nya. Dan memang dia harus terbiasa, setidak hari ini dia harus bisa menyenangkan pria ini. Karena dia yakin, dia sudah banyak membuat pria di hadapannya ini kecewa dan bersedih. Apalagi, besok dia _mungkin_ akan melupakannya lagi. Dan Natsu pasti dengan ketegaran hati yang luar biasa, akan kembali mengingatkannya tentang siapa dirinya tanpa pernah menunjukkan sakit di hatinya.

Benar-benar pria yang kuat. Dia tercipta begitu indah. Terlalu berharga untuk dimiliki dan memiliki Lucy yang sudah berubah menjadi sampah yang tak berguna. Tidakkah pria baik ini bosan kepadanya? Kenapa tidak pernah terbesit niatan untuk meninggalkannya yang begitu menjengkelkan ini?

"Kau tahu, Lucy ..."

Lucy tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

Natsu kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu melelehkan bongkahan es sebesar apapun dalam sekejap.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, jangan menghardik dirimu sendiri dalam hati karena kau sama sekali tidak mampu mengingatku."

Lucy hanya bisa berkedip.

"Karena, biar kau melupakanku setiap harinya, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku juga setiap harinya. Aku ini sangat berpengalaman, lho, kalau soal merebut hatimu." Candaannya terdengar begitu menyejukkan. Seolah, ada musim semi yang datang dari dirinya yang begitu mencintai Lucy, dan mencoba untuk memekarkan bunga-bunga yang telah layu di ladang hati si wanita pirang dengan sentuhan cintanya yang begitu memabukkan.

Lucy Heartfilia—bukan, Lucy Dragneel hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

XXX

Lembaran kertas tebal dibalik perlahan. Mata cokelat mengamati dalam penuh ketakjuban. Album berisikan bukti nyata kalau dia memang pernah mengenal dengan Natsu diamati baik-baik. Wajahnya di dalam foto begitu berseri-seri. Natsu tersenyum lebih lebar di sana seraya merangkulnya dengan mesra. Itu adalah foto ketika mereka tengah berkencan di dalam sebuah taman bermain.

Terdapat sebuah tulisan di sana—Lucy tidak tahu itu tulisan siapa. Mungkin Natsu? Yah, siapa lagi?

 _Hari yang tak pernah terlupakan bersama kekasihku tersayang. Semoga kita bisa datang lagi ke tempat ini dan menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama kembali._

Lucy tidak tahu senyum apa yang tengah ia pasang sekarang. Mungkin senyuman pahit? Natsu pasti menulis ini saat sedang menyusun album kenangan untuk ditunjukkan pada Lucy yang telah melupakannya setiap harinya.

Lucy membalik halaman lagi. Kini dia melihat foto di mana hari yang seharusnya selalu ia ingat, kini hanya bisa ia raup kembali ke dalam memori otak untuk dijaga baik-baik, foto pernikahannya dengan Natsu. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa di foto ini. Mirip dengan sosok penuh kelembutan yang selama sembilan bulan mengandungnya, Layla Heartfilia. Di sana, Natsu meraup pinggangnya. Pria itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih dan celana putih pula. Rompi abu-abu menambah kesan menawan dari pancaran ketampanan seorang Natsu Dragneel. Keduanya berpandangan, saling memagut kasih melalui kedua pasang mata yang saling bertemu. Melempar senyuman penuh cinta terhadap pasangan yang begitu dicintai sampai mati.

Lucy merasa benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Dia tahu. Dia benar-benar tahu kalau dia sangat mencintai Natsu. Maksudnya, sebelum ia lupa ingatan, hanya nama Natsu yang terus terpatri di hatinya. Apakah sekarang ia juga masih mencintai Natsu? Tidak ada sebutir pun kenangan tentang pria itu yang bisa ia ingat. Sama sekali tidak ada.

Bagaimana caranya ia bisa sembuh?

Pintu kamar dibuka. Lucy mendapati Natsu tengah menggosokkan handuk ke rambut merah jambunya yang basah. Poni panjangnya turun, nyaris menyentuh ujung hidung. Lucy lagi-lagi terpana. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka dia bisa menikah dengan makhluk super tampan ini.

Natsu menggantung handuk, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Lucy. Menaiki tempat tidur. Duduk bersisian hingga kedua lengan mereka saling menempel. Lucy mendadak menjadi sangat gugup.

"Kau sudah melihat foto pernikahan kita?" tanya Natsu, wajahnya mendekat ke arah album. Lucy bisa mencium wangi dari shampo Natsu yang harum.

"Sudah." Dia menjawab seadanya.

"Kau juga sudah lihat foto kencan kita?" wajah itu berseri, entah kenapa. Apakah sebegitu menyenangkan menanyakan hal itu padahal Lucy yakin Natsu pasti sudah beratus-ratus kali bertanya hal yang sama kepadanya kemarin-kemarin.

Lucy mengangguk kemudian membalik halaman sebelumnya. Menunjuk foto keduanya yang tengah tersenyum dengan lebarnya ke arah kamera. "Aku ingin ke taman ini. Boleh?"

"Kau ingin ke sana?"

Lucy mengangguk.

"Tentu boleh. Tapi, sekarang sedang turun salju. Lebih baik kita menunggu saat musim semi tiba. Lagipula, taman ini akan jauh lebih indah kalau kita ke sana saat bunga-bunga sakura tengah bermekaran." Natsu berkata dengan cengiran khasnya. Lucy sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan yang menggelitik hati setiap pria ini menunjukkan senyuman menawannya.

"Natsu ..." Lucy memanggil pelan.

Natsu yang tengah memainkan poni Lucy yang tengah berbaring sambil menatapi foto-foto keduanya, menyahut, "Hm?"

"Kita sudah menikah lebih dari setahun, 'kan?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Kenapa kita tidak memiliki anak? Maksudku—kenapa kita belum memiliki seorang bayi?"

Jari-jari yang sejak tadi memilin helaian pirang mendadak berhenti. Karamel Lucy mendongak, menatap wajah Natsu yang mendadak kaku.

"Natsu?"

Si pria _pink_ mendadak menjauhkan diri, sedikit membuat Lucy kecewa karena mereka tak lagi berdekatan untuk saling membagi kehangatan. Selimut rasanya masih belum cukup untuk menghangatkan hati yang terasa dingin karena kesepian.

"Kita tidak bisa punya anak." Natsu menjawab, pelan.

Lucy yang mendengarnya segera bangkit untuk duduk. Matanya menatap Natsu dengan terkejut. "Maksudmu, aku mandul?"

Natsu segera menggeleng.

"Lalu, apa kau yang mandul?"

Sebuah gelengan lagi-lagi menjawab dalam bisu.

"Lalu?" Lucy menaikkan sebelah alis. Tanda sudah kehabisan akal untuk menebak.

Natsu tersenyum getir. Menjawab dengan nada selembut beledu, namun juga rapuh hingga bisa saja hancur berkeping-keping jikalau dirinya itu adalah sebuah kaca.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memiliki anak darimu, Luce? Apa kau mau bercinta dengan orang asing yang baru kaukenal? Meskipun aku sudah mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun, tapi bagimu, kita hanya baru saling mengenal tidak sampai satu hari. Tidakkah kau merasa nyaman kalau aku menidurimu sekarang juga?"

Lucy langsung terdiam. Mencerna kata demi kata sang suami yang baru dikenalnya hari ini. Sejujurnya, Lucy ingin sekali membenarkan ucapan Natsu, namun di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya juga berontak ingin menyalahkan. Sungguh, dia benar-benar bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia tidak usah menanyakan hal ini.

Lucy tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningnya. Hangat dan lembut. Kecupan Natsu mendarat dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Lucy, diam-diam merona alih-alih berkedip kaget.

"Kau tahu, sayangku. Mencintaimu itu seperti bernafas. Kau begitu penting dalam hidupku. Kau adalah sebuah kebutuhan. Tidak masalah jika kau terus melupakanku, atau kita tidak punya anak untuk selamanya. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku akan selalu mengingatkan itu padamu setiap harinya."

XXX

"Natsu, kita mau ke mana?"

Pintu mobil ditutup. Natsu Dragneel menyamankan diri di tempat duduknya. Kesepuluh jemari menggenggam setir dengan benar. Sang pria yang rupawan menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang memandang penasaran.

"Ke rumah sakit." Natsu menjawab. Mulai menghidupkan mesin.

"Untuk?"

"Terapi. Lucy selalu melakukan terapi setiap tiga hari sekali." Natsu mulai menjalankan mobil keluar dari halaman rumah mereka. Pagar rumah ditutup dengan otomatis melalui remot.

Lucy kembali berkedip. "Apa aku akan segera sembuh jika terus melakukan terapi?"

Natsu mengangkat bahu. Tampak santai menanggapi, seolah sudah terbiasa ditanyai itu ratusan kali. "Yah, mungkin." Sejujurnya, dia sudah menyerah dengan yang namanya terapi. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Lucy menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, juga sama sekali tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia membawa Lucy ke rumah sakit yang berda-beda demi melakukan terapi agar ingatannya pulih kembali.

Lucy mengangguk. Tampak bersemangat. Natsu yang melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba bersemangat pun ikut tersenyum. Tidak apa kalau hari ini dia sedikit berharap. Meskipun pada akhirnya, dia akan kembali lagi membawa Lucy pulang dalam keadaan hilang ingatan kembali—tanpa ada sedikit pun yang berubah. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya untuk dilupakan oleh yang dicintai. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk memulihkan, nyatanya dia memang harus tetap terhapus dari dalam buaian kasih sang istri tercinta. Meskipun sudah ratusan kali ia membuat si pirang jatuh cinta kembali padanya, nyatanya itu tidak akan bertahan lama karena keesokan paginya Lucy akan selalu memandangnya sebagai orang asing yang sama sekali tak ia kenal.

Nastu sudah lelah dengan nasib yang selalu mempermainkannya. Namun mencoba untuk berusaha tegar karena ia sama sekali bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah. Lucy adalah istrinya, sudah jadi tanggung jawabnya untuk menjaga dan membahagiakan wanita itu. Tak peduli seperti apapun dirinya.

Cinta itu memang membuat siapapun yang terkena percikannya menjadi buta. Rasa sakit yang diterima sama sekali tidak pernah membuatnya jera untuk terus mengulanginya—sengaja menumbalkan hati yang sudah rusak parah demi menjemput sang pujaan hati kembali ke pelukannya. Sekalipun eksistensinya bagi sang mahadewi sama sekali tak berarti karena ia sama sekali tak dikenal. Natsu sudah banyak belajar untuk menerima nasibnya.

Cinta itu memang jahanam. Cinta itu memang menyengsarakan. Tapi, apa daya baginya yang sudah terjerat begitu jauh di dalam kubangan cinta tak terbatasnya untuk sang kekasih yang begitu berharga?

Natsu Dragneel benar-benar tak ingin mengakui betapa _masokis_ -nya dia di hadapan Sang Maha Cinta.

XXX

Pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tebal itu terbuka. Natsu segera menyimpan handphonenya setelah selesai mengirimkan e-mail kepada asistennya untuk mengurus rapat dengan Direktur Perusahaan Fullbuster besok. Dia segera berdiri menghampiri Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan terapi bersama Dokter Porlyusica.

Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar mengenai keadaan Lucy yang semakin membaik. Kemungkinan ingatannya akan dapat pulih kembali, meskipun kemungkinan itu tidak seratus persen. Tapi Natsu dan Lucy senang bukan main mendengarnya. Artinya masih ada harapan, meskipun harapan itu terlalu kecil untuk diharapkan.

Keduanya permisi pulang. Kedua tangan saling menggandeng. Menyalurkan kehangatan, masuk ke dalam jaringan darah dan memompa jantung hingga berdebar menyenangkan.

"Natsu ..." Lucy berkata riang.

Natsu menoleh, tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

"Ingatkan aku besok, kalau aku begitu senang bisa menikah denganmu."

Natsu terpana mendengarnya. Keduanya sama-sama berhenti melangkah. Koridor rumah sakit mendadak menjadi sepi bagi keduanya.

"Kau tahu, Natsu, mungkin aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan ini padamu sebelumnya. Tapi, kurasa aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari di mana aku bisa mengingat seluruh kenangan tentang kita berdua." Lucy mendongak, tersenyum lembut. Tatapannya teduh. Berusaha meyakinkan Natsu kalau memang dia telah jatuh cinta pada pria ini, lagi. Begitu mudahnya dia mencintai pria ini, yang bahkan baru hari ini ia mengenalnya. Tidak, bukan itu yang menjadi penyebabnya. Dia yakin, meskipun ingatannya hilang entah ke mana, rasa cinta yang terlalu besar di dalam lubuk hati tak akan pernah berhianat ataupun lari ke mana-mana. Dia akan terus berada di dalam hati, membantu membuatnya selalu tahu diri kalau hati ini telah lama terklaim oleh seseorang yang begitu spesial. Dan Lucy sama sekali tidak menyesali hal itu.

Kedua pipi porselen memerah. Telapak tangan hangat membelainya. Senyum itu di arahkan kepadanya. Hanya untuknya. Begitu lembut. Mendayu-dayu bagaikan petikan harpa yang dimainkan malaikat di sore hari yang damai.

"Aku tahu itu, sayangku." Natsu berbisik. "Aku jauh lebih tahu, betapa kau sangat mencintaiku."

Kedua bibir bertemu. Saling memagut dalam kelembutan. Begitu memabukkan karena semata-mata bukan karena nafsu yang membisiki, melainkan cinta yang begitu murni.

Kedua bibir tiba-tiba terlepas secara sepihak. Natsu segera menangkap tubuh Lucy yang tiba-tiba oleng dan nyaris jatuh ke lantai yang keras. Pria itu membelalak saat mendapati istrinya tak sadarkan diri.

Beberapa suster segera menghampiri saat Natsu berteriak seperti orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tubuh sang istri digiring masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Dia dilarang masuk sekalipun dia berusaha keras untuk menerobos.

Kenapa Lucy bisa pingsan?

Natsu hanya duduk terpekur di kursi tunggu. Menunggu detik demi detik yang serasa bertahun-tahun.

XXX

Pintu kamar rawat dibuka. Natsu muncul sambil membawa sebuket bunga lavender ke dalam ruangan istrinya dirawat. Pria itu segera mengganti bunga yang telah layu dengan bunga-bunga segar yang barusan ia beli. Berharap aroma yang menyegarkan dapat mengusir bau dari obat-obatan memuakkan dan membuat istrinya segera sadar dari tidurnya yang panjang.

Natsu menarik kursi. Menjatuhkan duduk di samping sang istri yang tak pernah membuka mata sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Lucy, kapan kau akan bangun? Cepatlah sadar agar kita berdua bisa pulang ke rumah."

Rambut pirang diusap pelan. Dada Lucy naik turun dengan teratur. Tanda bahwa dia masih berada di bumi ini sekalipun tak pernah membuka mata lagi.

"Hei, kau tahu? Jika kau bertanya apakah aku lelah terus bersama denganmu yang selalu melupakanku setiap harinya ... jujur, aku akan menjawab kalau aku sangat lelah." Pria _pink_ masih betah berceloteh sendiri. Tidak peduli kalau dia sama tak didengarkan. "Aku lelah dengan rasa sakit yang terus menghampiriku saat kau terus menanyakan hal yang sama, 'siapa kau?' setiap harinya. Aku juga lelah melihatmu yang terlalu kebingungan dengan situasi hingga mengharuskanku memasak makanan sendiri untuk kita berdua. Aku juga sangat lelah terus mengantarmu ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan terapi padahal aku sangat tahu hal itu sama sama sekali tak ada gunanya..."

Semakin ia berucap, semakin dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertancap di hatinya. Darahnya berdesir dalam kepedihan. Punggungnya tak lagi tegap, seakan sudah tidak kuat menahan beban yang selama ini dipikul.

Yang harus diketahui tentang Natsu Dragneel adalah dia tidak setegar itu. Dia bukan seorang _masokis_. Dia bukan seorang yang penyabar.

Dia seorang pria yang suka menentang takdir. Yang suka mengadu pada ketidakadilan yang setiap hari selalu melindasnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Tidakkah kami- _sama_ melihat penderitaannya? Apakah masih kurang menderita hingga kami- _sama_ sama sekali tidak bisa merasakannya sedikit saja?

Kalau hati bisa dilepas, Natsu pasti sudah lama melempar hatinya jauh ke dalam bumi dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Agar dia tidak begitu kesakitan saat dilupakan kembali oleh sang kekasih.

"Tapi, Luce. Aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kau melupakanku, aku akan tetap mengejarmu. Sekalipun ketika kau sudah kuraih, kau akan kembali melepaskan diri dan aku akan mengejarmu kembali. Terus berulang-ulang seperti itu. Aku memang lelah, tapi lebih melelahkan jika hidup tanpa dirimu." Kening istri tercinta dikecup dalam. "Karena itu, aku tidak keberatan meskipun harus dilupakan. Selagi kau ada bersamaku, aku tidak keberatan menjadi seorang yang mencintaimu dengan begitu sinting seperti ini."

XXX

Natsu terbangun ketika merasakan pergerakan pada telapak tangan yang ia genggam. Pria itu segera tersentak. Mencelat kaget dari posisi tidur duduknya. Matanya menatap Lucy yang mulai menggeliat, memaksa diri untuk membuka mata.

"Lucy!" Natsu senang bukan main. Akhirnya Lucy tersadar. Natsu merasa jantungnya seakan meledak hanya karena fakta itu.

Mata karamel terbuka sedikit. Mengintip malu-malu pada dunia luar yang sama sekali asing baginya. Kepalanya menoleh pelan. Mendapati seorang pria berambut _pink_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan berbinar.

"Kau ..." suaranya serak. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tertidur dalam kebisuan.

"Ah." Natsu tersentak. Seakan baru sadar akan sesuatu. "Selamat pagi, Lucy Dragneel. Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku lagi, aku Natsu Dragneel. Aku adalah suamimu. Kita sudah menikah sejak 350 hari yang lalu." pria itu mematri senyum.

Lucy hanya bisa berkedip.

XXX

Hari ini Lucy sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Istrinya itu mendadak jadi pendiam, meskipun biasanya memang tak banyak bicara sejak ia kehilangan ingatan. Namun, hari ini Lucy lebih sering berdiam diri. Juga duduk merenung di atas tempat tidur mereka dengan selimut yang menutupi hingga ke pinggang. Ketika Natsu memasuki kamar, wanita itu akan langsung membaringkan diri kemudian tertidur—entah benar-benar tertidur atau hanya pura-pura. Natsu tidak terlalu memusingkan itu. Lucy sudah sering kali seperti ini. Kadang ia terbangun dalam pribadi yang berbeda-beda. Hari ini pendiam, besoknya jadi cerewet. Esoknya sering bermuram, esoknya lagi jadi seseorang yang begitu bersemangat menjalani hidup. Jadi Natsu tidak terlalu memusingkan sikap Lucy. Mungkin besok Lucy akan menjadi pribadi yang banyak omong atau malah bermuram durja. Entahlah, Natsu tidak terlalu peduli pada hari esok.

Dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat tidur sambil merengkuh bidadari miliknya.

XXX

Namun, pagi ini memang beda dari biasanya. Hal pertama yang Natsu rasakan adalah ranjang yang dingin. Tidak ada Lucy yang biasanya meringkuk ketakutan di sisi ranjang, atau Lucy yang tengah berusaha untuk kabur atau malah menyiksanya dengan bantal.

Istrinya tidak ada. Menghilang dari peradaban kamar.

Natsu segera bangkit. Membuka pintu kamar dan melesat keluar. Matanya mencari-cari ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba menusuk indera penciumannya. Bau ini ...

Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya memasuki dapur. Dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Tengah memasak sesuatu yang benar-benar menggelitik perut sang Dragneel, membuatnya meraung-raung minta diisi. Natsu tahu, ada yang salah di sini.

Dan memang ada yang salah saat istrinya itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Natsu lihat.

"Selamat pagi, Natsu." sapaan itu terdengar begitu merdu juga membelai hati.

Natsu hanya menganga tak percaya, kemudian buru-buru tersadar saat istrinya tiba-tiba melangkah mendekatinya dengan senyuman sejuta arti.

Namun, Natsu bisa menangkap sesuatu yang terpancar dengan jelas di sana.

Cinta.

Lucy menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Lucy? Apa yang—"

"Ah, apa perlu aku memperkenalkan diri? Selama ini kau selalu memperkenalkan dirimu setiap pagi."

Natsu semakin berkedip tak percaya.

Senyuman Lucy melebar. Kedua tangan bertaut di belakang tubuhnya. Wanita itu mendongak, menatap Natsu dengan sinar kebahagiaan yang terpancar tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Aku Lucy Dragneel. Aku adalah istrimu. Kita sudah menikah selama 351 hari."

Natsu tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia memuji kami- _sama_ yang telah mengabulkan doa-doanya. Kami- _sama_ ternyata tidak jahat. Dia mengembalikan Lucy- _nya_ lagi kepadanya. Lucy yang telah kembali mengingatnya.

Pria itu segera menarik sang kekasih ke dalam pelukan. Menangis dalam rasa syukur yang meluber keluar bersama air mata yang mengalir tiada henti. Semua luka di hati mendadak langsung terobati. Segala cidera yang dialami seakan tersihir hingga langsung menyembuhkan tanpa harus dilumeri obat.

Sosok Lucy Dragneel yang kini telah kembali mengingatnya adalah obat paling mujarab untuk menyelamatkannya dari hati dan jiwa yang sama-sama sekarat. Bagaikan air suci dari tetesan bambu yang mengalir menyejukkan hati yang selalu minta dihabisi saja daripada terus dirajam oleh patah hati dan kecewa.

Natsu Dragneel benar-benar bersyukur mahadewinya telah kembali ke pelukannya. Permaisurinya. Pemilik tahta di hatinya ...

Pelukan hangat terurai. Kedua pasang manik jernih saling menatap. Pagi yang dingin itu serasa begitu hangat bagi keduanya untuk memadu kasih.

"Kau tahu, Lucy. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Bibir merah dikecup lembut. Sang istri mengangguk pelan. Memeluk sang suami dengan mesra. Tak ingin lepas sekalipun dipaksa untuk melepaskan.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah mengingatkanku setiap harinya."

"Kau juga mencintaku?"

Bibir tipis tertarik ke atas. "Sama besarnya dengan dirimu yang selalu mencintaiku setiap harinya."

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

AN: Lama gak nulis pairing ini. Rasanya kayak ... bebas kembali haha. Saya merasa bisa sebebas-bebasnya membuat mereka seperti apa tanpa merasa terbelenggu pada ketakutan untuk membuat mereka jadi OOC. Persetan dengan OOC, ini mah udah super duper OOC .. XD #plak

Padahal Nnatsuki udah bilang kalau fic dengan tema ini udah ada di FFTI. Tapi, toh, meskipun temanya sama, bukan berarti isinya juga sama kan? Saya jujur, benar-benar menikmati nulis kemasoan Natsu di sini hahaha

Ada yang merindukan kehadiran saya di sini? Gak? Ya udah. /krik

Oke. Untuk sekadar pemberitahuan, NaLu Day Annual Event akan ada lagi pada tahun 2016. Pada bulan april hingga juli ... XD

So, yang berniat ikut, silakan disiapkan fanfic-fanfic kece untuk saya dan juri-juri lain nilai, ya! Ayo kita ramaikan kembali kuburan ini menjadi pasar swalayan yang begitu ramai oleh fic-fic kece yang berkualitas! XD /no

Untuk info lebih jelas tentang tema-tema event ini, silakan join grup facebook "NaLu Day Annual Event" yah~

Sekian,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
